disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quicksilver
Pietro Maximoff, known also under the alias Quicksilver, is a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe set to appear in Avengers: Age of Ultron and is the twin brother of Scarlet Witch. He will be portrayed by Aaron Taylor-Johnson. Quicksilver was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe Early Life Pietro Maximoff was born in the country of Sokovia alongside his twin sister Wanda. They became orphans when a mortar shell hit their house. Years later, Sokovia became a warzone. Pietro and Wanda participated in different riots in a attempt drive the foreign forces out of their country. However, all these riots were planned by HYDRA, who had taken up residence in Sokovia and used the riots as cover in their illegal experiments. One day, List, a HYDRA scientist approached them to offer the opportunity to get enough power to drive war out of Sokovia. His sister Wanda was skeptical but he did not. Pietro was determined to free Sokovia and convinced his sister to accept. As results of these experiments, Pietro achieved superhuman speed; while Wanda won numerous mental powers as telekinesis, hypnosis, and energy projection. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch appear in a mid-credits scene with Baron Strucker, which confirmed that they were not present at SHIELD's headquarters at the time HYDRA was defeated there and Operation Insight was shut down due to Baron Strucker's actions. Strucker also revealed he intended to use them for an unspecified purpose. Avengers: Age of Ultron In May 2013, ''Entertainment Weekly reported that Quicksilver and his sister, the Scarlet Witch, would appear in the 2015 film Avengers: Age of Ultron, which was later confirmed by director Joss Whedon. In October 2013, Aaron Taylor-Johnson was cast in the role of Quicksilver. Other Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Pietro along with his father and sister, went to Avengers Mansion, to claim the Wasp for the Brotherhood of Mutants, believing that she is a mutant, due to a rumor in the news. Facing the Avengers, Captain America throws his shield directly to Magneto, but Pietro manages to catch it with ease, before it hits his father in the head. When the Wasp claimed that she not is mutant, Magneto is beaten by a brick thrown by one anti-mutant protestors were in the mansion, what does infuriated him, changing their target of attack towards other humans. This makes Pietro and his sister be made against his father, who imprisons them with pieces of metal, being released by the Wasp, who along the Avengers, attack to Magneto, demanding to his father for his attitude, forcing him to escape from the police, claiming that they will be on his side in the war, or be destroyed. After the attack, Iron Man tells Wanda and Pietro to come with them, and Jan explains that she is not a mutant, but the Avengers don't mind it if they are, and also speaking to the crowd that regardless of whether they are, they fight against the bad guys together, Quicksilver grabs the Scarlet Witch and escape, but not without telling the Avengers that they have given the siblings something to think about. Gallery Trivia *Another version of Quicksilver appears in the 2014 superhero film ''X-Men: Days of Future Past. Since the film is owned by 20th Century Fox, the Quicksilver in that film is a completely separate adaptation of the character from the one featured in this article nor is he part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *In Avengers: Age of Ultron, Elizabeth Olsen plays Quicksilver's twin sister. She played his wife in the 2014 action film Godzilla. *The actors who play the two different Quicksilvers appeared together in the movie Kick Ass, which coincidentally was a superhero movie. *In the comics, he and his sister are the children of Magneto, the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants. The Fox Quicksilver from the X-Men movie series is the son of Magneto, but NOT the Disney Quicksilver from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. de:Quicksilver_(Marvel_Cinematic_Universe) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Siblings Category:Mutants Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Gypsies Category:Jewish characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Captain America characters Category:The Avengers characters